lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Lotten
Ondrew Locke * Donnel Locke * Romny Eastmyr |Attacking Strength = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Strength = Kingdom of Bolten |Attacking Casualties = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Casualties = Kingdom of Bolten}}The Siege of Lotten was a battle fought between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne and the Kingdom of Bolten during the tail end of the First Bolten-Lucerne War. House Hornwood having turned to the Kingdom of Lucerne would lead the assault on Lotten and joined with the victorious Lucernians from the Siege of Karhold. The Siege of Lotten would end with the Coup of Lotten where under the leadership of Donnel Locke Background Prelude Arriving back at Hornwood with the forces of House Hornwood he would camp the army around Hornwood while he and his commanders entered the city. As Daryn met with his father he learned that following the death of Domeric his father Halys had contacted Robb Starke at Karhold and offered to meet with them to discuss a union with Lucerne. Only a few days after this were visited by representatives from Lucerne in the form of Sasha Lovejoy and a group of Starke Men who were sent in order to begin planning the Hornwood alliance. Sasha offered complete protection for Hornwood and a level of autonomy that they didn`t have now, and she also told them that an agent of Lucerne had taken in many of the children that were hostages of Bolten in the Dreadfort and was preparing to get them out of the city. As the talks continued over the days the unmarried Sasha Lovejoy would become smitten towards Orsen Stout of whom had been commanded to take her and her delegation on a tour of Hornwood and the area in order to give the Hornwood forces more time to think. Sasha Lovejoy would accept an offer of marriage that was brought up during the days meetings and thus her bethrothel to Orsen Stout only continued the relationship between the two houses. With all of this information Halys Hornwood would swear an oath to the Kingdom of Lucerne, and would have his son Daryn lead the army against Lotten and the only remaining sign of resistence in the south in the form of House Locke. The Siege With the arrangement met Daryn Hornwood would lead the forces of House Hornwood against one of the only remaining Bolten loyalists in House Locke when they besieged Lotten. Sending a raven into the castle before they besieged it the raven was shot out of the air, and this was a clear sign that House Locke was not willing to switch sides even if it meant survival. Inside House Locke was split between Ondrew Locke, and his cronies of whom were lost in arrogance and believed that someone would come to relieve the siege if they only held out, while on the other side Jorde Locke and the heir of House Locke in the form of Donnel Locke resisted continueing the siege but were outnumbered and forced to go along with things. The siege of Lotten would last for weeks as the Hornwood's and their vassals surrounded the town, but believing that they could take the town without much bloodshed Daryn Hornwood was not commanding siege machines be launched at the castle. While there was growing support for Donnel Locke the defenders held firm led by the brutal Ondrew Locke of whom held his family in his grasp with an irongrip. At this point in the siege Mallador Locke would create a fake letter using the signature of Ramsey Bolten that outlined the lies being told to the Locke family about the war effort. What elements of this letter Mallador believed is unknown but in the letter he said that the Lucernians had been crushed at Hayford, and that Ramsey had led a relief force southward and was now camped west of Lotten awaiting the Hornwood's to assault the town. Ondrew wanted to believe this and thus he took it at face value when it really made very little sence in the real terms of what was happening on the battlefields of Bolten. With Ondred Locke now believing a lie it broke his son Donnel to do it but Donnel begin meeting with Lords Romny, and Lyman of House Eastmyre, and House Caliman. Romny had come to Donnel when they were attacking Koenisburg and asked outloud to Donnel whether they had a plan in place for what happened if Ondrew kept taking them down a path of destruction, and back then Donnel had remained loyal to his father and somewhat quashed the rebellious talk, but now he was leading it. The three men agreed that if this continued then they would not be able to support Ondrew, and they would have to remove him, and then place Donnel in the Lordship and hope that would be enough to appease the Hornwoods. In every scenario they knew that Mallador, and his father would both have to be removed as the Hornwoods wanted the blood of Mallador to pay for what happened to Domeric. As the siege continued into another week Daryn would send a white flag for a meeting and would meet with Ondrew, and Donnel Locke in a discussion that would ultimately end the siege. Following the disasterous conversation between Daryn Hornwood, and Ondrew Locke they would return to their respective camps with two completely different ideas of what came next. For Daryn Hornwood he was prepared to launch the siege machines against the castle the next day, and while he hadn't wished to destroy Lotten he now understood that Dorren didn't have the influence neccessary to make his father do what was right. Back in Lotten Ondrew commanded the men under him to prepare the defences of Lotten as he understood that the siege was going to come, but he continued to believe the letter shown to him by Mallador that Ramsey Bolten was nearbye and was preparing to assault the Hornwood's from the side once they moved against Lotten. Coup of Lotten Following the return to Lotten Donnel would meet with several of the lords of House Locke that he had talked to before, and he and Romny would plan about the taking of Lotten during the night as everyone else slept. Using mainly the strength of the two coup partners in House Eastmyr, and House Caliman they would quickly take control of Mallador, and Ondrew Locke and put them into safe places, while at the same time take control of the keep, and the main gatehouse with their forces thus allowing them to hand over the proper prisoners, and to also let in the Hornwoods if it came to it. The Caliman forces would mass and take control of the great keep, as well as the main gatehouse, and while this was happening House Eastmyr would go alongside Donnel where they found Ondrew with Mallador where they were talking in Mallador's room. Seeing his son Donnel enter with Romny Eastmyr fully armored and surrounded by many armed men, Ondrew would emotionally crash and begin weeping. Despite this breakdown Ondrew, and Mallador were taken to the great keep's dungeon, while word was sent outside the town to the Hornwood's about the change. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Siege Category:Historical Events Category:Historical People of Lucerne